


to think everything must die, for anyone to matter

by enid_salt



Series: MCU character studies/meta [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Gen but with M/M undertones, MCU but with touches of comics canon to add color, Not quite Captain Marvel compliant, if you still count season 1 as spoilers, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enid_salt/pseuds/enid_salt
Summary: An older ficlet from post-season 1 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. era just riffing on Phil and Nick's relationship and the reasoning behind invoking Project T.A.H.I.T.I.





	to think everything must die, for anyone to matter

The question is _Why?_

He couldn't say. He doesn't have a reason. His mind knows it’s illogical.

But his heart. Oh that has some stories to tell.

Plenty of anecdotes about a kid whose Pop is the only good thing in his life. Who went into the army and ended up in the rangers and met his foil. Kindred spirits they were, despite the differences. Coulson, who didn't have Pop but had Mama Coulson, and all the faith in the world.

Coulson. Cheese, who believed in heroes.

Phil, who followed him into the dark and gritty - the nightmares they don’t talk about, not anymore - and even came along when a suit offered them a chance to stop eating the shit of someone else’s sins.

Agent Phil Coulson, his one good eye. The real accounts and facts, not the rumors floated among water coolers.

And that last tall tale about death and acceptance. Though the mourning was the truth in the lie.

If it could, his heart would be the one whispering about the minute he said ‘fuck that’ and spat in the grim reaper’s face.

It knows all the secrets that will never be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this fit in with the other Nick Fury & co. things I've posted and didn't want to put this as a second chapter for either one when it's its own thing.


End file.
